


Reported Variations of the Kingdom of Hallownest

by glowingCalm (growingCataclysm)



Series: GC's General Organization Works [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, an AU compedium disguised as a fic, because im tired of slogging through the tags, it hurts, look i finally tried to write some dialogue!, now with an update schedule, to look for works set in specific aus, where doin this man, where makin this HAPEN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/glowingCalm
Summary: "Are you seeing this, Quirrel? So many alternate timelines, so many ways that the history of this Kingdom could have gone! It's like having a shard of the Pale King's foresight condensed into a machine... We must take note of as many as possible!"(Or in which the same overambitious lover of creation decides to make yet another Hollow Knight compendium, this time of recognized AUs and the works set within them. They might be biting off more than they can chew, but oh well.)Updates every Wednesday!
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: GC's General Organization Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hollow Knight Organizational Works





	Reported Variations of the Kingdom of Hallownest

The Teacher's Archives were generally considered by all to be a bustling hub of information, knowledge, and learning. Settled deep within the deceptively peaceful landscape of the Fog Canyon and headed by none other than Monomon the Teacher herself, the Archives were known to take in students and scholars of all types and walks of life. It was Hallownest's Alexandria, and another acidic jewel in the Pale King's crown.

Speaking of the Teacher, she could be found sequestered within a locked testing lab located underneath the Archives proper, alongside her loyal assistant, Quirrel. This particular lab was locked and classified, kept under such high security that the two within it currently were the only ones allowed to enter it and see the secrets kept within.

Said secrets took the form of a large machine, coated in the matte black of the Void. It consisted of a perfectly clear pool of acid connected to a myriad of odd tubes leading to charged Lumafly enclosures and tanks of Void, Soul, and acid, along with many other curiosities. Accenting the main acid pool was a shiny brass control panel, decorated with a variety of switches, displays, and a well-worn keypad. The entire odd picture was topped off with a comparatively small glass container. Kept within was half of a brightly glowing charm, suspended over a placid lake of Void by a careful matrix of thread and Soul designed to allow the charm to be lowered nearer to the Void and given precise electrical shocks when needed.

This was the machine kept so carefully guarded within that testing lab, and that machine was what Monomon and Quirrel were currently carefully observing; more specifically, they were observing the large acid pool at the center. The pale charm half was currently being kept quite near the miniature Void sea, which was hissing and bubbling violently, agitated by both the charm's nearness and the careful flow of acid directed through it. This acid was being directed to the large pool below, and the boiling of the Void above was reflected in the pool below, carefully accented with Soul for ease of viewing. Viewing what, you ask?

Depicted in the boiling acid was a visage of Hallownest, constantly changing slightly and always just slightly different from the Hallownest that the machine was located in. The two scientists were watching this image in awe, filled with wonder for their new discovery:

Their first look into a parallel universe.

"Hurry, hurry, focus it somewhere!" Monomon chided her assistant, who straightened up with a gasp and ran over to the control panel. Hurriedly, he typed a long sequence of numbers into the keypad, flipping several switches and making precise adjustments to the stimulation of the White Fragment. Quirrel's eyes were fixed on the readout, at least until he heard a gasp from his teacher.

"Madam, is it stable? What do you see?" There was a sense of urgency in his voice; who knew how long this opportunity would last? Unable to leave the control panel as he was, Quirrel relied on Monomon to describe whatever visions appeared in the viewing pool.

"It's stable. Oh, Quirrel, it's stable! It's working! The viewport will need more adjustment to make out the final details, but I am certain that we are seeing into an alternate version of Hallownest!" The Teacher's voice was filled to the brim with elation for the experiment's success, and Quirrel quickly joined in her celebration, letting out a loud whooping yell of triumph!

"We did it, Madam! We did it!" He cried out in glee. "Quickly, quickly, record the results! We cannot let this go to waste!"

"I cannot believe our success, Quirrel! So many alternate timelines, so many ways that the history of this Kingdom could have gone! It's like having a shard of the Pale King's foresight condensed into a machine... Nevermind taking note of this one, we must document as many as possible!" Monomon skittered about with a journal of spider silk, hurriedly jotting down as many details as she could while the rest of her tentacles writhed and squirmed in an attempt to express the boundless, joyful energy contained within.

"What do you see, Madam? What do you see?" He asked, excitement causing his curiosity to boil over into his voice.

Monomon carefully leaned closer to the acid pool, and her student nearly held his breath in anticipation.

"I see..."

(Hello! Welcome to the Hollow Knight AU Compendium! There's no form this time; I'm not even sure how I'd set that up, heh.

If you know of an AU with multiple works to its name, tell me the name of this AU in the comments along with any information you can provide and links to the works set in that AU. If you didn't create it, be sure to include the name of the creator with your submission as well.

If you are providing something other than the author's Ao3 tag, be sure to clarify which platform you're provided, along with a link to their profile. 

If the AU has no clear author/creator, be sure to specify that.

Most importantly of all, include the links to any serieses, collections, or works set in that AU that you know of! This allows people to easily find works in AUs they're interested in; a win-win for everybody!)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been anxiously reorganizing my profile all day and this is one of many results please enjoy i am begging you to enjoy
> 
> also good news i finally turned co-creator requests on after realizing that that wasnt enabled by default so now if anyone wants to collab they can (please do!)


End file.
